The support services described in the contract will be used primarily to support Division activities for the NHLBI National Program Plan (PL-92-423). Documentation services may also be used to assist the Divisions in the preparation of the NHLBI Fact Book and Legislative Handbook and the semi-annual Program and Fiscal Reviews for the NHLBI Advisory Council. Additionally, conference, workshop, and documentation services will be required for support of various activities and projects undertaken by the Divisions, for example, as related to the Ten-Year Update of the National Program Plan and for the OPPE, and the Office of the Director.